Shining for You
by Martianwonderland
Summary: Evolet Song is an unusual shape-shifter, and is suffering from depression. But one day she meets Embry Call, and she knows she loves him. But will he love her back? Evolett's pic is on my profile
1. Intro

Shining for You

Intro:

It has been two years since my father killed himself. I, never had gotten over the fact that he left me, was thrown into the darkest depths of depression. Everything I liked, including the ones I loves best, I lost interest in. I cried almost every single minute. Nothing could ever change me back to being happy, lovable Evolett.

Or so I thought.

That moment I saw him, I knew I loved him. The _force _of, just the force, nearly knocked me out. It brought me back truly, and even thought one part of it was lost, I knew I gave this stranger my heart forever. I didn't care if he wanted it, it was already imbedded in him.

So what had happened, why all of a sudden am I brought back to face the world for this person? I didn't even know his name! But then again, I would. I would protect him, I didn't care if I died. Who did anyway?

Then I knew what happened. I had imprinted.


	2. Chapter One

Shining for you

It was raining. It seemed so funeralish. Though rain sometimes dampened my spirits, I loved the rain. And today I liked to think that it was raining because God was crying for me. So childish, I know, but I needed the thought. I was dead, in no where were nobody could bring me back.

I thought about my name, Evolett Song. I love my name, my father named me. As I thought about how unique and special my name was and how my father had named me, I started to cry again. I was at his funeral, something I had always dreaded. Here I was, dressed in black, and abandoned because my father took his life. Didn't he love me? Why did he hurt me? I want to know these things! But I can't. I wish I could.

A Month Ago

My dad was crying on the phone, as I heard from the loud speakers. My mom had called to check on him because he had to go to work in Nevada. I thought he was doing fine, but in real I guess not. I hugged myself on the stairs, I hated hearing this. I wish I could stop my dad's pain, but I knew this was his war.

In my family, depression was huge. It mainly attacked my dad's side of the tree, though at times it would hit my mom's side. My father is seriously ill, so much he had to take medicine and take counseling. My life was a wreck, and even though we were pretty rich, that didn't help.

In my life I had great friends, and a very loving boyfriend, Harrison. He understood what I was going through, and always kept me from hurting myself. I had told him of the chance I could get depression after him overhearing my dad cry. After that, Harrison never let me cry. Same goes for my friends, it was like I had my own family at school.

So about myself, I had really big, bright blue eyes, light blonde hair, and a very tan body. I am seventeen, and am a very quiet, nonselfish person. I like to help my dad at his hurting times, and I forgot to mention my parents.. I had two loving parents, my mother, Sandra, and my dad, Andy. I am half Quileute, which also means I'm a shape-shifter. Or in other words, werewolf. But I am not daughter of the moon, I can change into wolf whenever I want. But there is something very different about me. Shape-shifters have never had a female before, and to make it even weirder, I have the brightest blue eyes in the world.

This was me, because after my dad left me, I got the depression, the very worst one. My mom and Harrison tried to make me see that it was dads time to leave, but I couldn't. I had actually tried to kill myself once; I drank bleach, trying to fry out myself. But unfortunately, Harrison had just came in and found my in the bathroom.

He took me to the hospital, and I had to stay there for days. My mom was hysterical, and saying that she didn't want to lose me too. But I didn't care. I wanted to die, to bring myself to be with dad again. I want him with me, to love me again. This thought only brought more tears, and I clogged my tubes with my crying.

I didn't really realize that I had hurt Harrison far beyond belief, almost as much as dad hurt me. The day I came out of the hospital with medication and counseling classes, he hugged me so tight it hurt. Then I began to feel him shaking, and he was crying!! My boyfriend, the most popular of the school, _crying?! _It shocked me so much I promised myself never to hurt him again.

The whole school had already found out I had tried to kill myself with bleach. My friends were very shocked, and I was the center of attention for once. Not that it mattered. But still, I was amazed about how much people cared for me. Even my science teacher, who usually loved the popular and annoying Jane, gave me a very mom – ish hug. I knew then it would be a long week.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 3

Shining for you

It wasn't too long after my um, _accident, _that my mom figured I needed to get away. She was going to send me to my cousins', Blake and Joseph's house. They were always cheerful, and my mom hoped I would rub off. Besides she had to go work in New York, because she was, like my dad was, a lawyer. She couldn't keep an eye on me anymore, because it was my dad who did that. So off I went Forks.

Nobody except my dad's family knew what is was, so I had to keep the changing off a little while in Forks. So because I hated planes, I decided to tie my suitcase on my back and just run to Forks. It wasn't that far and, with my wolf speed, I could get there faster than any plane. So one moment I'm standing before my mom nude, then a great, pure white wolf with bright blue eyes is out the door.

It feels so good to run like the wind again, I hadn't done so in a long time. But as I was running, I started to miss my friends. Especially Harrison. He was always there for me, and saying goodbye was hard. But I knew deep down as soon as I was gone, the evil witch, Jane, would be after him. Although I didn't like this, I had told Harrison to get someone else for me, I didn't like to see him alone. He needed a girl who wouldn't try to take themselves away from everyone, (sound familiar? Even though I take counseling, I hate life.) and that I told him that would make me happy.

So a few hours passed, and I phased back in the forest behind my cousins' house. It was huge! At least three stories, and windows that almost took up as much space as a door. Dressed in bleached skinny jeans and a grey tee, I knocked on the fancy French doors.

It opened up to a petite, curvy girl, my cousin Blake. She was a beauty to me, with black eyes, pale skin, a well – built body, and nice black hair, she looked nothing like my too – skinny self. The moment she saw who it was, Blake practically jumped up to my really tall height and bear – hugged me. Blake didn't mind my flaming hot skin because she already knew why. I felt a little more loved around her, she was so sweet.\

" Oh Ev!! We thought you'd never make it!" Blake squealed in delight. She had to be around fifteen now, while Joe, who came running down to see what his younger sister had yelled about, was about the same age as me.

"What the heck are you yelling about Bla- Evolett is here!" Joe changed his sentence half – way. He too pulled me into a great hug, and I could tell from his skin he was one of those shape – shifters like me. Joseph had his nice black hair cropped short, and his black eyes were dancing with excitement. He was dressed in nothing but board – shorts, revealing his very tan skin.

"Well, if your gonna kill me, or let me go, I'll be happy to get out of this rain please! I managed to get out as I was half crushed. Joe released me, beaming, and led me into the house.

" I got to let you meet my girlfriend Ev!! I met her when I was joining a pack, um, for my _dog_," he let out while pulling me into the living room.

"Pack? Since when are there packs for us?" I asked him, completely confused.

"Well, down by La Push, is a couple packs of our kind, and they let me join. I think they would let you join, since your like, the only one of two wolf girlies." Joe explained.

When we finally reached the huge room, I saw another tall man and a pretty girl. I could almost tell that the girl was one of us; she had very dark skin, and black eyes with hair that matched. She immediately went up to us, and hugged Joe.

"Hey! I have to introduce you to my cousin, Evolett. Evolett, this is Leah Clearwater, my girlfriend. Leah, this is Evolett. Evolett is one of us." Joe introduced us, and I could tell Leah was one of those who didn't like to mess around, so I gave her a smile.

"Hi," I shyly said. I was always shy around new people. "I had no idea that there was packs of our kind, in fact I didn't know that there were any more." I tried to sound happy, but I haven't been happy in so long. Perhaps it showed in my eyes, because then my uncle Dave came over to hug me.

"I'm very sorry to here the news, Ev. I had no idea that he passed away until your mother called." Dave explained, and even though I had hardly even more tears left to cry, a few escaped and betrayed my feelings.

Joe, Leah, and Blake all turned to look at Dave, and Blake was just about to ask when Dave hurriedly said, "Evolett is tired. Blake, show Evolett to her room, and then come down here. Let's let our guest get some rest."

I knew he was just trying to cover up for me, but it didn't stop the tears starting to come. I

was about to grab my things when I decided to tell him something. "Um, Uncle Dave? I um, have to tell you something later." I had to tell him about my depression, so he would keep an eye on me.

Blake filled me in on the new school I would have to be going to, then told me that, since tomorrow would be a Saturday, I would be going to a bonfire to meet the rest of the pack with Leah and Joe. Then she showed me my room, which had one of the open balconies. I always wanted a balcony, they were so nice. The room was huge, with a huge bed post. I loved the room, it was very pretty, with the yellow walls. I settled down, then unpacked all of my clothes.

I did have rather a good taste in clothes, but it was hard to find hardly any of my sizes because of my height. I put all of my clothes in the giant closet, with still tons of room left. I had brought at least six pairs of shoes, since sometimes I get really upset and transform, ripping all of the clothes. Then I put all my toiletries in a cabinet inside the blue bathroom. I had a little shelf in there that I would put my iHome station on. I liked to listen to my dad's favorite songs while showering. Then I put my laptop on the modern desk, and then sat down on the bed.

I had turned on one of my favorite songs, Second Chance, and started humming while I laid down looking out the window. While I was gazing, Uncle Dave came in to ask if I was comfortable. It was then I decided to tell him.

"Well my mom told me to give you this." I handed him the small letter, which probably had the problems in it.

Dave nodded and told me that I should get some rest for the bonfire tomorrow.

"I'll tell Joe to keep it down, some of the pack just arrived, though I daresay you wouldn't want to go right now." Dave sounded so out of tune, that I guess I thought going to bed would be easier.

"I will. Thank you so much for letting me stay here, it means so much to me." I hoped this stay wouldn't be too hard on me.

I put on some shorts and a sleeping tee. I turned out the lights, and tried to get to sleep while blocking out the laughter from below. I eventually slept dreamless dreams, and was quite warm when I had the same dreams I have had ever since my dad was gone. It was always about my sitting on my couch while my father was blowing bubbles and saying goodbye in the bubbles. But for some reason, the bubbles got huge until his voice boomed out goodbye.

I shot up and started crying immediately, this always scared me. After a few minutes, I gained control, but needed help. I knew the depression pills were in the cabinet next to the sink, so I decided to get one. The clock read one o'clock, so I figured no one was up. I quickly and quietly ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen. But as I was getting the pills out, I heard more laughing from the living room, then a voice that said,

"Hey, I think we should go. Bella wants us to watch out for that new pack around her house." Uh oh, I thought, the door was on the opposite wall, and I still had to get my pill. I ran to the butchers' cubicle, and ducked inside. It was really cramped, but I managed. Through a hole I could see who was leaving.

About five tall men were walking towards the door, and from the din light I could tell they were all part of the pack, and all of them were gorgeous! It was good I was hiding, because I really didn't want to be seen in an old Shinedown tee shirt and some shorts. I held my breath as they passed, and soon I was safe. I ran up to my room and out to the balcony, watching as five wolves ran into the forest. I would see them all tomorrow.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

That morning was so peaceful; I decided to stay in bed for a few more minutes. I could hear the birds chirping since I left my window open. The sun was actually out, and I thought, 'that's a first'.

But then I remembered those boys at the house last night. I supposed most of them were like me and Joe, but they seemed really, and I mean _really _tall. Of course they were all gorgeous too, and I usually was picky about boys. But I had no idea what they would like, so I reminded myself to not just think they are the perfect boys yet. Maybe Blake would have a few tips.

As if on cue, my door slammed back against my wall, making me fall out of the bed. When I fell I saw a blur of black and a thud on my bed.

"OW!! I yelled at her, still too shocked to sit up.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Blake squeaked. I rubbed my forehead, and just told her it was ok.

"Anyways, why are you in here at 8:00? You know I like to sleep in!!" I managed to get most of the sentence out before she accidently kicked off the sheets on my body. I got tangled up, and right then Joe came in the room.

"Sheesh Blake, I could use you to be my alarm. Don't you know Ev likes to sleep in too?" he was rubbing his eyes, and sat down on what he thought was just a pile of blankets, but unfortunately was me.

"OUCH! GET OF, GET OFF!! I screamed at him. Joe shot up, and untangled me from were I was squished now. Rubbing my ribs, I felt like I would show up tonight covered in casts.

"Wow, if I stay around here for awhile, I'm gonna get myself killed! You guys could at least notice me for once." Joe settled on the real pile of blankets now, looking a little guilty.

"I'm really, really sorry about that, um, I was just going to get Blake out of your hair but it seems I added another lice to it," Joe said, rubbing the back of his neck. Blake yawned and curled up on the bed.

"Now, before we beat you up, I came in here to tell you that I'm gonna pick out your outfit and do your hair for the bonfire. You have to look at least decent," Blake explained.

Uh oh, I thought. "Um, alright but please no make-up for me, I'm not that kind of girl. And don't over do it please," I tried to make the suggestion very light, so I wouldn't arrive looking like an Indian doll. When I was twelve she liked to do my hair and one time she tried to make a new fashion with it, but unfortunately tied it up in a big knot.

"Actually, I think I'll do my own hair because I don't want to look like Frankenstein's Bride. I was thinking of putting it in a pony tail," I told her.

"Fine, but I'm going to do the outfit," she declared while pulling me downstairs to get some breakfast. I could already smell pancakes, and my stomach rumbled really loud.

When we entered the kitchen, a huge stack of chocolate chip flap jacks were waiting to be devoured

"I made added another dozen because Blake usually eats four pancakes, and Joe eats around twelve. I figured you would be the same."

"Thanks!" I quickly rushed in as I dove for a plate. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. I sat down with two already in my mouth. Blake was laughing at me; it probably looked funny to see a thin girl shoving at least four pancakes in her mouth at once. But I was so hungry.

"So, first I'll pick your outfit, and then we'll fix you up a little. The bonfire is around six, so that gives me plenty of time," Blake told me while cutting up her cakes.

I was done eating, so I guessed it was time to shower. "Thanks for the pancakes! I'm going to go take a shower." I placed my plate in the sink, and then sprinted up the stairs. I grabbed a green towel from the cabinets, and then turned on my iPod. The water helped soothe the nervousness in my stomach. I was excited, but I hoped nothing would come up about heritage…

Almost as soon as I got a towel around my body, Blake let herself in and dragged me into my closet. While I was twisting a peace of my hair around, she chose a sea green tank top and some white capris. I had to admit the outfit was a very lovely choice. I slipped into it, then Blake out my hair up into an elegant ponytail, with pieces hanging out. The turnout was quite nice, so I guess she was right about being a good stylist.

After we were done, we both went outside to see where Joe had gone. Blake found him helping move a new TV in the house. The TV was giant! It was almost as big as a wall.

"Um, do you need any help? I don't mind carrying anything," I asked.

"Naw, I got this myself," Joe let out while dodging a flower pot. He headed into the house and was probably fixing it into the wall.

Blake and I headed into the house and watched.

"But why do we need a TV as big as that?" Blake asked in confusion.

"I need to be able to watch every movement on football" Dave joked. He was settled in a black chair reading a book. Then because we had nothing else to do, Blake and I tried to help Joe as much as we could, even though all he would do is let Blake hand him the tools while I held the TV in place. It took up the whole afternoon, and soon the TV was resting on the wall.

Even though I had just had lunch, I went to go get an apple from the kitchen. Checking the time, I saw it was 5:56, and hurriedly yelled this out. In a few minutes, Joe and I were up in the front of his car, while Blake was in the back. It was a short ride to La Push, and in no time we were on our way down the beach. When we were passing the part of the forest, I was greatly surprised when something it me so hard I almost fell. Then a thud hit my neck hard. After a voice followed;

"HA! Take that Leah! That's for throwing that knife at me- Oh gosh! You're not Leah!

"OW!" I managed to yell. I had been eating my apple, and I had swallowed the huge bite hole when attacked. So it resulted in me choking my lungs out. While I was trying to get the chunk out of my throat, I was introduced to my attacker.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" As the tall boy got up from the ground, I recognized him from the night before. I was still trying to catch my breath after the choking.

"I thought you were my sister, Leah, 'cause you looked like her from behind. I guess I was wrong- Hey! Your the new girl! Hi, I'm Seth. The boy was still grinning sheepishly. Then more voices were heard chortling with laughter.

Then the rest of the boys came around the corner, one of them laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. "Nice one Seth!" he told Seth, who was now blushing. The boys now looked to see who he really hit, and it was my turn to blush. I hated being stared at.

"Hey, isn't she that new girl from California?" one whispered. They were all wearing the same thing as Joe usually wore just some cut-off pants. Other than that they didn't have anything else on, except one had a tiny braided bracelet.

I would have looked at the person next to him if I hadn't looked in his eyes. Right then, I knew something had happened. The world shifted and only shone its light on the boy in front of me. Nothing else mattered accept him, and I could watch his eyes forever. But voices brought me back to the present. Luckily it looked like Joe had just come around the corner because no one was looking at me anymore except my heart. But then I noticed something I didn't like.

He had his arm wrapped around a short girl with a pinched nose, and long straight brown hair. She looked stuck up from what I could tell, but I didn't know what she was like. Still, I felt I could break in two from the scene. I should be in her place! I wanted to push her out of the way so bad I almost would've if Seth hadn't started to talk.

"So, I'll introduce ya to the guys." The one who had made fun of Seth had the name of Paul. Then I met Jared, Collin, Brady, Sam, Quil, and the last one, the one I had imprinted, Embry. The name swirled through in my mind, and it fit him just perfectly. Then Seth introduced me to the girl next to Embry.

"And this is Macey, Embry's girlfriend." He told me. _Girlfriend!? _But he can't have a girlfriend! Uh oh, I thought this wasn't good. How could I love someone who has a girlfriend! I almost burst with rage. But I composed myself and forced a smile on my face, the one I usually used.

"Guys, this is my cousin Evolet," Joe explained. Then Paul said,

"We can start the um, _other _conversation later." I supposed this was about the wolf part. I also guessed that it was because Macey didn't know about Embry's true nature. Which also meant he hadn't imprinted! How excited I was right then, I wanted to run and never stopped running, but I had to keep myself down. I was so ready to go to the bonfire.

We all started walking down then, and I talked to Quil a lot. He was really nice, and he told me about how much I would like it here in la push. Although I felt fine, I could also feel eyes on me the whole way.


End file.
